Demasiado lejos
by AsumaSensei
Summary: Klaus busca poder entablar una amistad con Taki, así los días pasan hasta que llegó la guerra, Taki escapa y ahora Klaus está en su busqueda, pero no sabe que Taki está muriendo en un cuarto oscuro esperando a que él llege.
1. Capítulo 1 - ¿Dónde estás?

1987 Guerra Estados Unidos Vs Japón

Año 1987 - Elección de comandante

Era un día especial para todos los reclutas, hoy se decidía quién iba a tener el control sobre el grupo de soldados A, había un total de 4 grupos, A B C D. Klaus estaba en el grupo A, él era un soldado muy eficiente y leal, entonces a él lo eligieron como comandante del grupo A,

Un comandante se dedica a administrar ciertos grupos de soldados y tiene mayor autoridad, además de que es muy útil para la milicia.

Año 1988 Nuevo Soldado

Había un total de 20 reclutas en el grupo A en el que solamente 3 personas destacaban y podrían llegar a convertirse en soldados, Klaus estaba muy entusiasmado con esos 3 sus nombres eran:

Souta

Ryo

Hayate

Y en 2 semanas más, Klaus tenía que elegir 5 de 20 reclutas que se convertirán en soldados para servir a Japón, pero a Klaus le faltaba elegir a otros 2 entonces evaluó a los 17 que sobraban y entre ellos encontró a uno que le llamó bastante la atención, su nombre era Taki

Taki era alguien callado, solitario, no le gustaba hablar con nadie pero era un hombre bastante útil para la milicia, tenía artos conocimientos de armas y técnicas.

1 semana después - En la oficina de Klaus

Klaus: Taki que bueno que estés aquí

Taki: ¿Qué necesita?, Señor

Klaus: Uhm etto… quería hablar contigo sobre que te parecería ser un soldado

Taki: Bueno.. pues disculpe pero me da lo mismo la verdad

Klaus: ¿Así? Y a qué se debe eso?

Taki: Nunca me ha interesado la milicia

Klaus: ¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí?

Taki: Porque mi familia me obligó a estar acá

Klaus: ¿Enserio?¿ ¿Y con qué motivo?

Taki: …

Klaus: Oh disculpa por incomodarte, enserio no quería hacerte sentir incomodo

Taki:…

Klaus: si quieres puedes retirarte

Taki: Gracias… -se va-

Klaus: Mierda que haré los demás reclutas no valen la pena

1 día antes de la elección – En la oficina de Klaus

Klaus: Todos los que están aquí presentes serán los nuevos soldados, felicitaciones

(En el lugar estaban:

-Ryo

-Souta

-Hayate

-Taki

-Kotaro

Todos menos Taki gritaron "Lo conseguimos!" pero Taki solo se quedó callado sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, no se le notaba feliz

Klaus: Pueden retirarse todos

(Se van todos menos Taki)

Klaus: ¿Qué pasa Taki?

Taki: Gracias… -Sale corriendo-

Klaus: ¿? Que le pasa a este chico je –sonríe-

Al día siguiente después del entrenamiento en un lugar solitario-

Taki: (Pensando) ¿Cuándo me podré ir de este lugar?, simplemente quiero estar en un lugar tranquilo sin guerras y sin nadie, estar solo… si, probablemente sea lo mejor para mi

Klaus se acerca hacía Taki, pero este no lo había visto

Klaus: Taki, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Taki: (._.) Me asustaste

Klaus: jeje, perdón no era mi intención asustarte, solo vine a acompañarte (se sienta a su lado)

Taki: Uhm gracias por eso…

Klaus: ¿Por qué vienes a este lugar tan solitario?

Taki: me hace recordar algo, un lugar en el que quiero estar

Klaus: eso es bueno (le dice mientras sonríe) ¿Vienes siempre por aquí?

Taki: Si.. Después del entrenamiento

Klaus: (Se para) Ok entonces te vendré a ver aquí, ¿está bien?

Taki: Uhm bueno (En su mente dice "Que le pasa a este hombre, que me deje tranquilo ¬¬")

Klaus mientras se alejaba del lugar pensó "Por fin podré conocerlo mas a ese misterioso hombre"

2 días después en el arsenal

Klaus estaba ayudando a limpiar las armas y dar instrucciones de donde guardar cada tipo de cosas cuando de repente choca con la espalda de Taki

Taki: Are?

Klaus: Taki, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Taki: / Estaba ayudando a ordenar este lugar, ya que está hecho un desastre

Klaus: Aps.. jeje pues ordenemos juntos entonces

Taki: Ok…

Klaus y Taki se pasaron toda la tarde ordenando y limpiando el lugar incluyendo las armas, no se dieron ni cuenta que eran las 9 de la noche hasta que Taki mira el reloj y dice:

Taki: OHH MIERDA ¡! SON LAS 9 DE LA NOCHE ¡! EL ENTRENAMIENTO ES A LAS 9:10 Y EN LLEGAR AL LUGAR SOLICITADO SON 10 MINUTOS ¡!

Klaus: Pues entonces corre ¡! Vete ya, yo me encargo de esto

Taki: ¿Estás seguro? (Algo urgido)

Klaus: Claro, Ve (Sonriendo)

Taki se aleja…

Klaus: Takiii ¡! ¿Estarás después del entrenamiento en "ese lugar"?

Taki: Si ¡

Klaus: Ahí estaré ¡!

Taki: OK ¡

En ese lugar

Eran las 11, el entrenamiento terminó, Taki estaba muy cansado acostado en el pasto preguntándose "¿Cuando llegará Klaus?" después reaccionó y dijo "EEEEH? NO ES COMO SI LO ESTUVIERA ESPERANDO!" Y entonces apareció Klaus

Klaus: Aquí estás! :D

Taki: Si.. (Lo dice cansado)

Klaus: ¿Fue muy duro el entrenamiento?

Taki: la verdad es que si, quedé muy cansado

Klaus: Jeje

-Silencio como de 20 segundos-

Klaus: Están lindas las estrellas… ¿No lo crees?

Taki: Ehm Si, hoy brillan mas que comúnmente (Bosteza)

Klaus: Wow de verdad estás cansado

Taki: / Ya deja de decirlo ¬¬ hum

Klaus: jajajaja

Taki: No te rías hum

Klaus: (Lo toma y lo acuesta en sus hombros) Descansa, mañana será un largo día

Taki: / ¿Qué estás haciendo? somos 2- (Interrumpido por Klaus)

Klaus: Solo descansa, no lo veas de esa forma solo somos amigos…

Taki: ¿Desde cuándo somos amigos? (Pensó) Esta bien

Silencio como de 1 minuto

Taki: Tengo frio u.u

Entonces Klaus se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso a Taki mientras lo abrazaba

Klaus: ¿Qué tal ahora?

Taki: Esta… cálido.. Gracias / (Se sonroja mientras se pregunta "Por qué mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte?

Al día siguiente - 5 de la mañana

Por un megáfono suena "Todos los soldados, reunión en el lugar de entrenamiento, repito a todos los soldados, reunión en la zona de entrenamiento"

-En ese lugar-

Cabo: Hoy será un largo día este es el horario:

De 5 a 8:30 Entrenamiento intenso

8:30 a 9:00 Descanso

9:05 a 11:55 Entrenamiento

12:00 a 15:50 Descanso

15:55 a 20:00 Entrenamiento

Taki en pensó "¿no se están pasando?"

Cabo: seguramente están pensando el motivo de porqué tanto entrenamiento, pues nos han declarado la guerra

Todos los soldados se alertaron incluyendo a Taki

A entrenar ¡

Mientras estaban corriendo para alcanzar una mejor resistencia física, Souta intentó tener una conversación con Taki

Souta: Una guerra, ¿ahora? Tks! Justo ahora que me gusta la Sargenta

Taki: …

Souta: ¿Qué te parece a ti? Sobre la guerra?

Taki: pues nada

Siguieron entrenando durante todo el periodo necesitado

Taki en su descanso se puso a pensar sobre que es lo que iba a hacer durante la guerra y pensó en como Klaus se lo iba a tomar, ya que probablemente él supo de la guerra antes que los soldados

Todo el día terminó son las 20:00

Pero el cabo le dijo algo a Taki

Cabo: Taki, hoy tendrás que hacer vigilancia hasta las 00:00

Taki: Entiendo señor, iré a buscar lo necesario

Taki fue a su casillero donde sacó un cuchillo bastante filudo como para cortar casi cualquier cosa y un francotirador

Al día siguiente

Megáfono: A todos los soldados se les solicita en la zona de entrenamiento, partimos hacía la guerra preparen sus armas y equipamiento, a todos los comandantes por favor pasen lista a sus soldados

Klaus contó a todos menos a Taki, que no contestaba y pensó "quizás no habrá escuchado y se quedó dormido como tuvo tanto entrenamiento ayer, osino está en "ese lugar", Klaus fue a buscarlo a los 2 lugares pero no estaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que en "ese lugar" había una nota que decía

"Perdón por decepcionarte pero simplemente ya no puedo estar acá y menos ir a una guerra, de verdad lo siento, "1970 24 06"

Klaus en su mente grito: "TAKI NO ME DIGAS QUE TE… ESCAPASTE" – con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

15:00 Antes de la batalla  
Cabo: Klaus estás listo para partir con tu tropa?  
Klaus: Si sr ¡  
Megáfono: se les encarga a todos terminar esta guerra y permanecer vivos ¡! Buena suerte ¡  
Entonces todas las tropas partieron corriendo y cabalgando , Klaus estaba casi de los primeros y empezó a decir en su mente "Tengo que encontrar a Taki sea como sea."

Klaus: Soldados vallan hacía la izquierda y agrúpense con el grupo b, yo iré directamente por aquí  
Klaus pensó "Esto los mantendrá ocupados un rato, ahora debo desviarme del camino y encontrar a Taki, aunque eso signifique tener que dejar el ejército. ¿Pero qué mierda significa "1970 24 06" como sea seguiré por el camino derecho para desviarme del ejército para luego seguir por las montañas"

5 hrs después  
Klaus: Mierda estoy exhausto como quisiera poder encon- (se le cortó la voz)  
Klaus: ¿Qué es eso? Una casa?.. no me digas que es la de Taki ¡  
Klaus se armó de valor para llegar hasta la casa que estaba a unos 130 metros, se bajó del caballo, llegó, tocó la puerta y gritó "!TAKIII!  
Y cuando la puerta se abrió su cara se llenó de desilusión era solo un simple señor que estaba viviendo ahí para estar un poco más alejado de la ciudad.

Taki estaba completamente solo, deprimido, él siempre pensó que era un cobarde, nunca se atrevió a enfrentar sus problemas. El lugar era extremadamente oscuro, ningún rayo solar posaba sobre la ventana, él estaba encerrado esperando a que todo acabara.

Klaus con una mirada de desilusión, le preguntó al señor que lo atendió si es que había visto a alguien deambular por su alrededor, lamentablemente el señor no había percibido ninguna presencia. Klaus se despidió amablemente y fue a buscar su caballo, el hambre que tenía era enorme, no había comido en 5 hrs por estar buscando a Taki, se sentó en el paste bajo un gran árbol que le brindaba sombra a él y a su caballo, el cual estaba comiendo pasto mientras Klaus intentaba adivinar qué era lo que decía su mensaje, pero este no lo consiguió.

El sonido de la guerra azotaban sus oídos, las bombas, los disparos, todo era tan fuerte que a Klaus le dio un dolor de cabeza enorme, por suerte había encontrado un rio del cual bebió agua y se dio un baño.

Klaus.. Sálvame.. Estoy muriendo, fue lo que dijo Taki mientras estaba agonizando en el piso.

Klaus ya no tenía rumbo, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir o por dónde empezar a buscar, no tenía comida ni las ganas de continuar su búsqueda, la guerra continuaba mientras que él lo estaba buscando, ¿Por qué para él era tan importante Taki? ¿Por qué quería conocerlo aún más? Esas eran las preguntas que formulaba en su mente mientras que acalorado se tiró al piso deseando alguna ayuda divina para poder encontrar a Taki. Klaus se quedó dormido bajo el admirable sol.

Klaus, lo siento, no podré continuar vivo esperándote, lamentablemente tengo que partir rumbo al cielo.

1970 24 06

Taki: Nee ¡ Klaus por qué me golpeas?

Klaus: Este es tú castigo por ir al bosque solo

Taki: Pero es que había un cone-

Klaus: Nada de peros, sabes que detesto hacerte daño, pero no aprenderás hasta que te golpee

Taki: Lo siento Klaus yo no –

Klaus: Cállate! Idiota por tu culpa mi pierna está gravemente herida!

Taki: Entonces yo.. haré lo mismo

Klaus: ¿Q-Qué vas a hacer con ese cuchillo idiota!?

Taki: ¿No es obvio? Sufriré lo mismo para así poder compensarte

Klaus: TAKI NO ES NECESARIO QUE –

-GYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH!- el grito de dolor de Taki era sublime, tanto así que Klaus casi se pone a llorar en ese momento, solamente quería que Taki no se comportara de esa manera , estaba muy preocupado por su culpa, pero no era necesario que pagara con dolor.. o al menos eso pensaba Klaus.


	2. Capítulo 2 - El dolor es mayor

Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic w

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, aunque sé que fue algo confuso pero les prometo que mientras avance el fic, voy a explicar cada vez más cosas para que se les haga más fácil entenderlo.

Este fic será bastante dramático, o así quiero que sea hehe

Si tienen alguna duda, dejen un review y se los responderé tan pronto como pueda hehe

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Klaus despertó con un dolor enorme en el cuello, debido a que durmió en una pésima posición bajo el árbol. Su estómago rugía, pedía comer fuera como fuera, entonces Klaus se levantó con sus pocas energías que le quedaban para emprender su rumbo para encontrar comida. Entonces se subió a su caballo y cabalgó unos 100 metros aproximadamente.

5 minutos después de haber cabalgado lo más que pudo, dejó su caballo amarrado a un árbol que estaba justo a 5 metros suyos. En este encontró un cuerpo que en este había una espada en la garganta lo cual no le afectó porque Klaus ya había tenido ese tipo de experiencias. Klaus no quería creerlo, casi se desmayó por falta de comida, sin embargo este no se dejó llevar y comenzó a cuestionarse si debía comerse aquel cadáver para poder sobrevivir. Mientras tanto Taki seguía encerrado en aquella habitación extraña, sin ganas de vivir, esperando que alguien lo rescate, pero él sabía que iba a ser inútil… nadie lo iba a rescatar, después de todo ¿Quién rescataría a un soldado que huye de la batalla? O más bien.. ¿Qué se escondió de la batalla?. Taki comenzó a vomitar al parecer estaba enfermo.

Klaus tomó la espada que sostenía la garganta del cadáver, Klaus intentó sacarla sin usar tanta fuerza, sin embargo esta estaba atascada lo cual dificultaba a Klaus para poder sacarla. Klaus tomó el mango de la espada que sobresalía desde la parte delantera del cuello, sabía que si intentaba sacarla hacía atrás no le funcionaria debido a que la punta de la espada estaba bastante atascada en la arena. Entonces fue cuando Klaus recordó algo muy extraño.. Si él se había alistado para salir a la guerra, ¿Por qué no tenía su espada a mano? ¿Por qué no andaba con una escopeta ni una mochila con provisiones? Eso le pareció bastante raro, Klaus planteó la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que alguien se la robó mientras dormía, sin embargo no hay nadie más aquí en el campo de batalla que no sean los Japoneses o los Estadounidenses, es decir, si alguien de Estados Unidos lo hubiera visto ahí tirado bajo un árbol, lo hubiera asesinado y por otra parte un Japonés lo hubiera ayudado, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Se preguntaba mientras que se le vino a la mente otra cosa, ¿Qué hacía un sólo cadáver aquí? ¿Por qué no había ni uno más?. Klaus está bastante alejado de la guerra, además por el estado del cuerpo, se puede deducir que murió hace pocos minutos, fue entonces cuando Klaus a lo lejos visualizó a un hombre con una capucha y un caballo a su lado, entonces este le gritó pero no hubo caso, al parecer tal hombre no lo escuchaba desde esa distancia. Fue entonces cuando Klaus fue a buscar su caballo y su mirada de asombro fue tremenda, el caballo no estaba en ninguna parte y lo había dejado amarrado, es decir que tal hombre se lo había llevado y él no se dio ni cuenta. Quizás era alguien que lo había estado siguiendo todo el camino y le había robado todo sin que se diera cuenta, pero esta teoría era muy incierta como para creerla, Klaus no pudo más, de tanto pensar se cansó el triple por el hecho de no tener comida, este cayó dormido en la arena.

En la oscura habitación en la donde se encontraba Taki, había alguien que lo estaba observando desde la ventana, pero él no lo sabía, él solo estaba tirado en el piso sin reacción alguna y entonces fue cuando el hombre procedió a entrar en la habitación. La mirada de Taki fue de esperanza, pensando que era Klaus, sin embargo era un hombre vestido de negro con la boca y nariz tapada con vendas y con un cuchillo en la mano. Taki gritó pero el hombre inmediatamente lo silenció tapándole la boca con su mano derecha y poniendo el cuchillo sobre su garganta diciéndole "Si quieres seguir vivo tienes que quedarte callado y tranquilo o sino todo tu cuerpo estará cortado en pequeños trozos de carne" Taki no tuvo más opción que obedecer a todo lo que decía tal hombre mientras que una lágrima le corría por las mejillas mientras pensaba en Klaus.

El hombre de negro le amarró los brazos y las piernas a Taki con una cuerda que traía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para que no pudiera moverse, y este le preguntó si tenía miedo, Taki se quedó callado todo el tiempo, esperando algún milagro, pero este nunca ocurriría. El misterioso después de haberlo amarrado sacó algo de su mochila, eran 3 panes y se los puso en la boca a Taki diciéndole "Come, después me pagarás" Taki sin duda empezó a comer, y después de un rato miró al señor de negro a los ojos dándole las gracias por el pan. Taki se sentía de alguna forma aliviado, pero seguía teniendo miedo de aquel hombre.

El misterioso hombre abandonó la sala diciéndole "Si mientras no estoy te pones a gritar o haces algo para intentar escapar ya sabes lo que te pasará" volveré en 5 minutos.

"1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06,

1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06, 1970 24 06,

1970 24 06, 1970 24 06" Fue lo único que soñó Klaus mientras estaba desmayado, algo tenía que significar fue entonces cuando en su sueño aparece la silueta de Taki, este le gritaba pero él no escuchaba nada, y entonces Klaus despertó con un grito, este se arrastró por la arena haciendo así que sus pantalones se arrugaran y fue entonces cuando vio que tenía una cicatriz en el tobillo derecho, él se preguntó cómo fue que obtuvo esa cicatriz y fue ahí cuando se le vino a la mente la infancia de Klaus, protegiendo a Taki de los lobos en el año 1970 cuando él había salido a buscar un conejo. "Ahora recuerdo todo" se dijo en su mente, él ya había conocido a Taki antes y fue cuando pensó que el código que le había dejado Taki era el año en el que habían arriesgado sus vidas en el bosque y ese bosque estaba a 30 minutos de donde está, es decir que allí se encontraba Taki escondido, en el bosque, en la habitación donde con cuchillo se hirió para poder compensar la pierna de Taki y no sentirse culpable, era ahí donde estaba sin embargo Klaus ya no podía caminar por culpa del hambre y de la sed que tenía.

Taki vio como el hombre entró de nuevo en su cuarto con una mirada diferente, este se sacó las vendas de la nariz y de la boca, y entonces le dijo a Taki ¿"Estás listo para pagar el precio"? a Taki le recorrió el miedo por todo su cuerpo, el hombre tenía el cuchillo en su mano y se lo puso en la espalda de Taki mientras se reía a más no poder dar. Era ahí el final de Taki y Klaus? Ninguno podía moverse por diferentes motivos, ni verse ni hablarse, todo era un tremendo caos, era como si el mundo nunca quiso que ellos estuvieran juntos.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sé que las cosas se están trastornando un poco pero bueno, todo a su debido tiempo hehe. Por otra parte sé que el capítulo fue bastante corto y me disculpo por eso :C

Espero que me dejen un review con sus opiniones ^-^nos estamos viendo en otro capítulo.

En este capítulo le puse un poco de suspenso y más drama, cada vez se explicará mejor la historia de ellos dos, no se preocupen hehe

Atte: Asuma Sensei.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Lagrima de sangre

Bueno, he aquí la continuación del fic que nadie lee… hahaahaha, no en serio, estoy haciendo este fic solo por mi amiga.

En este tercer capítulo intentaré explicar con más detalles que está ocurriendo exactamente, debido a que probablemente el segundo capítulo quedó lleno de misterios y dudas por resolver.

Si no entienden bien la historia, o si no les gusta el curso que está tomando, pueden dejar Reviews para ofrecer su opinión y así poder ver que hacer el respecto. Se los agradecería mucho ¡

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El hombre agarró a Taki por el pelo, haciendo que este grite de dolor, su cuchillo rozaba su larga espalda dejando a Taki inmóvil por el momento.

Hombre: Deberías de estar agradecido de que esté aquí… después de todo te estoy salvando

Taki solo estaba en silencio esperando que Klaus se apareciera, un pensamiento bastante estúpido e utópico de su parte. ¿Cuánto era el tiempo que tenía que soportar a ese individuo? ¿Por qué lo estaba maltratando? Taki ya no podía soportar más el maltrato de aquel hombre por otra parte estaba bastante agradecido de que alguien lo salvara, después de todo, el sólo quería vivir para poder ver nuevamente a Klaus. La sangre empezó a brotar desde su piel, el hombre ya había dejado una gran marca con su nombre en la espalda de su víctima, con sus manos cubiertas de sangre tomó a Taki de la cara y le preguntó si se acordaba de él.

Taki llegó a temblar del miedo.. la persona que estaba al frente suyo … no quería creerlo, es imposible que ese hombre lo esté torturando a pesar de haberlo conocido, ¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto ¡!? Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca con un leve tono, pues este no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar. Tú te lo has ganado, le respondió este, mientras que tú tuviste toda la atención del comandante yo estaba sufriendo detrás de la pared viendo como Klaus te abrazaba y te quería, ahora tendré que hacerle daño a la persona que más quiere.

Taki: Y-Yo no sabía que a ti te gustaba Klaus, si me hubieras dicho te hubiera ayuda- el hombre interrumpió la oración

Hombre: Cómo ibas tú a ayudarme ¡Klaus solo te quería a ti ¡ siempre fuiste su favorito! – el hombre tomó a Taki del brazo y con el cuchillo cortaba su antebrazo de manera violenta, dejando que la sangre de Taki viajara por su brazo hasta llegar al suelo por consecuencia de la fuerza de gravedad. En la habitación se escuchaban los gritos de Taki, el hombre no pareció darle importancia alguna solo seguía cortando para que Taki muriera desangrado, entonces el hombre al ver como el alumno favorito de Klaus lloraba, no podía evitar deja brotar una lágrima.. si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde aquella vez que habló con él cara a cara quizás las cosas serían diferente, sin embargo no fue así.

Taki intentó tranquilizar a su ex compañero, pero este no tenía intención alguna de tranquilizarse, al contrario, este tenía ganas de saciar su pena a través de odio. Taki no paraba de sangrar, probablemente este ya se había rendido, pues Klaus nunca iba a aparecer, fue entonces cuando este hombre misterioso sacó de su bolso unas vendas, la cual utilizó para cubrir las heridas de Taki, disculpándose de cualquier daño que le hiso, la reacción de este fue incoherente, dañar con consciencia a alguien para después disculparse como si nada no es un acto bastante maduro.

Taki intentó entablar comunicación con este individuo, sin embargo, él estaba casi en un estado de locura.

Taki: No te preocupes, estarás bien, o por lo menos mejor que yo – y le mostró sus heridas y lo que él había hecho perdonándolo

Hombre: ¿Por qué eres tan suave? ¿Es por eso que Klaus te quería?, ahora que me doy cuenta tienes rasgos bastante femeninos, quizás eso le llamó la atención a Klaus, por que dudo que este tenga otra orientación sexual

Taki: ¿Se supone que me estás halagando? …

Hombre: Como sea, no te dejes morir.. Klaus está esperándote tumbado en la arena, está a aproximadamente a 5 minutos de aquí.

Taki inmediatamente se levantó con la mayor de la disposición, a pesar de sus heridas él quería ir a verlo en este mismo instante. Muchas gracias, te la quedaré debiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos Taki se despide de su ex compañero.. Hayate

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Ahora la historia está tomando más sentido y se hará mucho más fácil comprenderlo. Me gustó bastante este tercer capítulo debido a que me dí cuenta de que he mejorado un poco mi redacción y por otra parte pude explicar lo que quería sin tanta molestia, sin embaro, en el siguiente capítulo explicaré como fue que Hayate se enamoró de Klaus y de cómo los observó en el lugar el cual siempre visitaban Klaus con Taki.

Nota: Quiero recordar que Hayate fue uno de los 3 soldados que destacaban.

Aún falta gran parte de la historia y no crean que todo de aquí en adelante serán momentos felices ya que se encontrarán con una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo. Piensen que debe tener sus dificultades caminar con tantas heridas y sin saber por dónde ir hahahaa.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización

PD: Me disculpo por hacer los capítulos tan cortos.. pero de verdad no me animo mucho a escribir .. y menos cuando mañana tienes que levantarte como a las 6:30 am ..

Atte: Asuma Sensei


End file.
